


The Death of a Father

by connortrain12



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Grieving, dealing with grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connortrain12/pseuds/connortrain12
Summary: David had been a constant part of Chaldea's life since the fourth singularity. A connection to the past of one of it's most prominent members and a wall to rely on, until they no longer weren't. Major Spoilers for the ending of part 1 of FGO.
Relationships: David | Archer & Solomon | Caster, Romani Archaman & David | Archer, Romani Archaman/Leonardo da Vinci | Caster
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	The Death of a Father

Romani Archaman was sat, desperately trying to focus on the tablet sitting in his lap, adjusting it occasionally to try and find a more comfortable position.

A small bead of sweat on his brow and shoulders tensed in concentration, or at the very least feigned concentration to try and make his spying companion possibly leave him alone to his own devices.

"Can I help you, King David?" The Doctor finally lets out with a small sigh, turning to look up at his green-haired observer. His companion steps back with a shrug and a laugh.

"Hmm, that's not quite it Doctor." The former King of Israel remarks, a carefree smile breaking across his face. "In fact, I feel like you yourself need help!"

Romani could only stare at him in shock, twisting to look at the man further. "Excuse me?"

"Look at you! You're far too young to be walking around frowning like that all day!" The King exclaims shoving a finger into the face of the doctor. "Your eyes are dark due to lack of sleep and your skin is pale. Have you been eating at all?"

The younger man sighs once more before turning back to his tablet, "I don't even know what you're meddling for David, did Da Vinci put you up to this. Neither of you needs to be worried I'm... "He wets his suddenly dry lips, "I'm fine, honest."

The King behind him becomes quiet and for a small fleeting moment Romani is foolish enough to think that perhaps he'll finally be left to his work, that is until a finger is poked into his side.

"Ow! Hey, what on earth are you doing?" The doctor snaps out itching away from David. The Green-Haired man answers by stepping towards him, fingers poised and wiggling with nefarious intent.

"Why Doctor a man as intelligent as yourself should realise I have the intent to tickle you. Laughter is a cure that is as sweet as honey and just as refreshing. Now, lets set yours free!"

The ensuing battle was quick and merciless, Romani fought valiantly but was no match for the servant's strength and was soon at David's torment. Laughter, loud and full of life echoed throughout the otherwise quiet halls. The Doctor pulled at his attacker's arms, trying to get them away from his side.

"No, please! Stop!" He calls out, between bouts of prolonged laughter.

"Now that's the wonderful sound I was seeking" David states, laughing alongside the younger man.

"You're… unbelievable. Stop this already! Father, please stop! Fath…" The hands are brought away and the laughter stops, Romani's face goes from bright red to ghostly pale in an instant and stares up at the equally shocked face of David. The Doctor coughs into his hand awkwardly attempting to break the silence.

"King... Ahem, King David. T-That was huh a mistake." He bows his head towards the man, "Please forgive me!"

The silence continues before Romani feels something upon his hand.

"Please look up Romani." The King's voice is soft but kind and when he finally looks up to gaze upon his face the doctor sees a rare expression upon the king's face. He carries a small smile full of comfort and understanding, eyes gazing down into his own proudly and for a brief moment, Romani Archaman doesn't exist. Instead, there is a boy of Israel sitting by the bed of his father and listening to the many tales of his conquest, a previous life he'd not thought about for some time and it fills Solomon with warmth.

The warmth suddenly leaves, however, and Romani Archaman returns to existence, with David turning away and walking down the hall with a small graceful wave of his hand. "By the way Good Doctor, no one put me up to this, but there are people worried about you. So please take care of yourself, for their sake if not your own."

And with that, the former Shepard and King leaves, with Romani sitting by himself quietly. With a small laugh, he picks up his tablet and gets back to work, a smile forcing itself out on his face. "You old fool, always getting into other people's business."

***

It was supposed to be a simple excursion, A minor singularity that didn't seem to need much attention. Ritsuka and Mash would have honestly been enough, but David wanted to tag along, "A Shepard needs to see open fields lest he wishes to go mad."

The first hour had gone rather normally, no active hostilities and communications were filled David's half-hearted attempts to flirt with Mash and Ritsuka, the biggest danger though being a possible eye-roll from Romani. But then it all went wrong.

Communications cut and Rayshift wasn't possible. It wasn't until an hour later that they'd finally been able to bring the party back to the safety of Chaldea, but the tear-filled eyes of both Master and Servant pierced The Doctor's heart. For the party had lost a member during an unforeseen attack.

David had been lost and once again Solomon the child was brought back to the surface.

***

Grief is a strange, overpowering thing. It entraps your heart and mind, filling your head with a constant noise that overtakes any worthwhile thought you may have. That night Romani sat in his office, the girls were fine with otherwise superficial wounds, making the only loss…his father.

That encounter in the hall had slightly changed the dynamic between the two men, David knew his secret but that didn't change anything, but despite that it was still fulfilling to spend time with the man he knew as Father. Solomon didn't know why these thoughts and memories were suddenly coming to his mind, maybe he was finally going insane or perhaps the finality of this hadn't hit him yet.

Solomon had seen his father die before, the night he'd been named heir the man had died at the age of 70 and left him the King of Israel so he should have been prepared for this. But this….was different, it was unexpected and it wasn't fair. A laugh, harsh and broken escape him at the thought, of course, it wasn't fair. Death isn't fair.

Romani felt angry and hurt but most of all there was sorrow. The tears didn't need any coaxing they just come by themselves, the quiet room of the office filled with the sounds of a man crying about the loss of his father and wondering why he was left to finish this task.

For this night Romani Archaman nor Solomon was driven to the depths of their mind, instead, they both revelled in their sorrow, Sleep wouldn't come for them today.

"Mother, please forgive me for not speaking to him more."

The door was locked behind them.

Da Vinci's office was so different to his own, filled with tiny inventions and strange instruments. Manuscripts and notes are strewn across several desks showing the workings of a complex and intelligent mind. The room's owner stood opposite him, arms crossed underneath her chest as she looks down towards the doctor.

"You're not sleeping." Da Vinci says softly, looking down at the Romani's state. Clothes roughly thrown on and the bagged eyes that while always present even more prominent. His partner sighs softly and kneels before him.

"Solomon…I'm here for you. You know that right?" The Inventor's voice usually so confident and filled with passion is now quiet and careful, her hand gently grips his own.

"He knew Leonardo…" Her eyes widen in shock as he continues, "It had slipped out during a conversation we'd had and he just knew after that. But he still kept it to himself, all this time and he still looked out for his son." The man's shoulders shake slightly and he feels his teeth start to chatter as a sob travels up his throat.

"I'm supposed to be the head of this now, but when it mattered most I wasn't able to bring him back! I failed in my roles as both a director and a son!" Romani's voice grows sharper and resentful, no longer the voice of a kind-hearted doctor but a king that had failed in his duties to his people.

Strong, gentle arms encompass his head and bring him forward, his head resting softly in the fabric of her clothing and her chest.

"We can't blame ourselves for this Romani… Yes, we can feel sorrow and pain, but life has so much beauty in what we are brought. You got to have a second chance with him and I'm sure he was very proud of the man you've grown into. You became his son just as much as Solomon was and I'll be here to remind you of it and support you."

Romani shakes in her arms and slowly wraps his around her waist, pulling her closer. The two heads of Chaldea comforting each other in a quiet secret world of their own.

***

Clearing out David's room wasn't easy, but it wasn't due to a mass of items. Servants had their ways of assorting their own spaces, others, such as the Romans and Greeks were more extravagant in their decorations while others were bare caring only the essential.

His father was one that was in-between the two, only carrying a few, but unique items on his desk such as a ram horn and a fig. Something the man was always partial to. It all fit into a small box Romani had brought with him to his office.

It only took a matter of minutes to clean the room itself, but an hour was spent just sitting upon its floor and gazing around him at these pale white walls. Closure isn't something that magically comes to those that need it, only time can do such healing. Both Solomon and Romani know that.

But it's at least here, in a quiet room where a former King once rested that at least his son can say goodbye.

"May God comfort you among all the mourners of Zion and Jerusalem…Father"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little story. It's been floating around my head for the last couple months due to some personal events and I'm just really glad to have gotten it out there for everyone else to enjoy. I hope whoever is reading this has a wonderful day and look forward to anything else I put out.


End file.
